


Taking You There

by Snackerpunk



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: After a play, F/F, Fluff, Gals being pals, LIS inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snackerpunk/pseuds/Snackerpunk
Summary: After a very successful play, Penelope and Lizzie have a heart to heart. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Taking You There

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally ripped from life Is Strange Before The Storm but my babies deserve it

[00:23 AM]

“This is amazing! I love this rush!” Penelope Park yelled out in euphoria as she walked down the streets of Mystic Falls. 

Lizzie Saltzman walked along with her, kicking empty soda cans off the curb “Yeah… I guess.” She laughed nervously

The Salvatore School production of Hamilton went amazing, yet still the blonde was being ravaged by nerves.

“It’s so good, all of the adrenalin without the nerves!” Penelope laughed while hopping next to her.

“Your dad was shitting himself, his face when you came onstage instead of Hope? Priceless.” The brunette laughed 

“He should be happy I saved this year’s play, Hope Mikaelson can’t act.” Lizzie said softly

“Y’know even after 7 years of acting, I have never had an experience like that during a show.” Penelope smiled 

“Yeah I mean you were-” The taller girl tried to speak before being interrupted

“No, you. Seriously you saved the entire show.” The brunette paused while walking along the quiet street. The soft hues of the streetlights, the crickets, shining stars, this night was perfect.

“I love nights after a show, it always feels so good.” She sighed in relief

“I can see why, is it always like this?” Lizzie asked while raising a brow

“Totally, it never stops feeling good. So newbie, how do you feel about your first show?” Penelope inquired, to say she was proud would be an understatement

“I did pretty okay actually. I mean not as great as you, obviously. But it wasn’t bad.” 

“Are you kidding me? You were so good.” 

Lizzie laughed nervously “Right now is pretty good.” She had a dorky smile on her face “I-I mean the whole show was good!”

“No kidding, it was magical.” Penelope sighed contently before holding out her hand.

Lizzieg gripped it tightly and blushed softly “Everything’s been magical since we started spending time together.”

Penelope only let out a quiet laugh before releasing her hand and looking into Lizzie’s eyes.

“Let’s just go, leave forever and don’t look back. You told me you want to leave this dump so let’s go!” She said excitedly to her girlfriend

“Penelope… we can’t just leave…” Lizzie replied softly as she looked concerned

“Why not? Why shouldn’t we just say ‘Fuck It!’ And go right now?” The brunette asked, putting her hands on her hips

“Josie and my dad will go nuts if they know I’m gone.” She pointed out 

“Whatever? Let them go, your dad is never there for you and Josie is too busy with Hope.” Penelope had a tinge of anger in her voice.

“What about money? We haven’t gotten a dollar to our name.”

“My mom left me 500 dollars on a savings account, besides, I can ‘borrow’ some from MG. He owes me.”

“Oh yeah? Where would we go then miss Smartypants? And we don’t have a car.”

“You pick, anywhere in the world. Where would you go?” Penelope asked “Your dad has a car.”

“You’re serious about this huh…” Lizzie said softly 

“A hundred percent,” she assured

“Fine, you win. I’ll leave with you tonight.” Lizzie finally gave in with a grin

“Where to Drama Queen?” The smaller girl asked with a wink “Paris? L.A? You name it.”

Lizzie thought for a second as she sat on one of the benches in the park, it’s stone surface cold with the autumn air 

“What about Rome? We can see all the sights, get some fashion tips, shop to our hearts’ content, and maybe even start our own brand?”

“Rome it is. I love you Lizzie.” Penelope spoke up 

“Love you too Park.” The blonde answered and put her head on Penelope’s lap as the quiet night went on.

She finally felt fulfilled, Penelope roping her into the show may have been the best thing to happen to her. 

Because now she felt like the world vanished, only the midnight sounds while she rested her head on Penelope’s lap, soft, nimble fingers stroking her hair

For once in her life she felt honestly, truly safe. Just her and the love of her life 

“You’re pretty when you’re sleepy.” Penelope whispered, hoping she wouldn’t scare Lizzie too much

“So are you.” The blonde sighed while kissing her hand, sitting up to kiss her lips next.

Their soft lips connected for what felt like forever, after a few seconds Penelope pulled back for air “You’re so sweet Saltzman.” 

“And you’re a softie Park, you’re lucky I love you.” Lizzie laughed. This was their moment, and that was all that mattered to Lizzie

That night

Just her and Penelope

Together


End file.
